In the Library
by beMMADfabulous
Summary: In the pilot episode of The Nanny, Niles said, 'Miss Babcock loves to be taken in the library.' I think he was speaking from personal experience. ;D Rated M.


**A/N: This is my first M-rated fic. I've never, ever written anything like this before, and I'm not very good at it, so please forgive me. I'm not sure I'll ever write anything M-rated again, but I really wanted to give it a shot. A huge thanks goes to EspoirDio for mentioning the line from Niles in the pilot episode of The Nanny that inspired this story: "Miss Babcock loves to be taken in the library." I always thought that he seemed to be speaking from personal experience there and that it looked like there was something going on between those two even back at the beginning. This isn't THAT explicative, but it's definitely rated M.**

**In the Library**

C.C. absentmindedly tapped her pen on the table as she took a break from her paperwork to look around the small yet cozy Sheffield family library. Her eyes skittered over the countless aging volumes of leather-bound books and lingered upon the framed family portraits hung on the faded walls and perched high and low on the sturdy bookshelves. The irony was not lost on her that the very room in which she chose to seclude herself from the reality of her absence of real family was a room that seemed to radiate with the joys and traditions of a strong familial bond. She sighed to herself as she drank the last lukewarm drops of coffee from her mug and returned it to the table with a sharp, hollow _rap_ of the porcelain cup hitting polished wood.

C.C.'s body tensed at the sound of the click of the door being opened behind her. She raised her head slightly as if awaiting a greeting from the individual, but she did not turn around.

"Mr. Sheffield asked me to inform you that the family and Miss Fine are going out to dinner," came a familiar deep voice that made C.C.'s heartbeat quicken.

"Now?" she asked, glancing at the clock before turning to Niles with a frown.

"Yes, they're on their way out at this very moment."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" she practically whined at him.

"Because no one likes you," Niles replied with a shrug, and one side of his mouth began to curl up in a sardonic grin.

C.C. shot a snarling glare at him before turning away.

"I'll be done in here soon," she told him, "and then you can clean, or whatever it is you pretend to do."

With her back turned to him, she could not see his growing warm smile as he approached her.

"Miss Babcock, you seem so tense," he said, sliding his hands to her shoulders and squeezing gently, causing her to drop her pen to the floor.

C.C. inhaled sharply and raised her shoulders in a silent plea for him to keep going. To her delight, he intensified the pressure of his hands as he began kneading her rigid muscles. Her skin tingled when he pushed her blouse off of one shoulder and leaned down to place small, trailing kisses on her bare skin up to the soft, delicate flesh of the curve of her neck. She closed her eyes tightly and tilted her head back as he kissed up to just below her ear and carefully cupped his hand to her jaw on the opposite side of her face to turn her towards him. He made eye contact with her briefly before pressing his hot mouth against hers.

"You've been working too hard lately, my love," Niles whispered into her ear, pulling her chair back from the table and wrapping his arms around her waist.

C.C. moaned slightly as he gently lifted her to her feet and held her close from behind. She turned in his arms and slipped her arms around his neck. Her body was on fire from his touch as he dropped his hands to the bottom of her blouse, gripping the hem for permission to remove it altogether. In response to her almost imperceptible nod, Niles quickly peeled the shirt off of her and tossed it to the ground, not really caring where it landed. She responded by loosening his tie and stripping it from his neck with a clean hiss of the fabric rubbing together. Next, she deftly unbutton his vest and dress shirt and discarded them to the floor as well. He kissed her already swollen lips again as he dropped her skirt in a pool at her feet and she worked at his belt and the zipper of his pants. Her underwear joined her skirt on the floor at the same time she hastily removed her bra.

"You won't be needing these at the moment," Niles said as he cleared her paperwork to the floor with one sweep of his hand across the table.

C.C. pulled his body close to hers, desperately needing to feel him against her. He lifted her to sit on the table and leaned to her so she could lie back so that only her legs from the knees down dangled off the edge. She winced from the shock of the coldness of the table against her exposed flesh, but the warmth of his arms around her soon quelled any discomfort. Niles took a moment to gaze down upon her lovely body.

"You are _so _beautiful," he whispered before placing a tender kiss to the sensitive area of her neck.

She blushed lightly as she ran her hands up to his masculine shoulders.

"Thank you, Niles," she replied, marveling at the way that only he could make her feel so beautiful, so loved, so _alive_.

He leaned back as he positioned himself between her open, inviting thighs. C.C. swallowed hard, her chest heaving with anticipation. At the moment that he entered her, she released a sound somewhere between a moan and a sigh that made it nearly impossible for Niles to control himself as he began moving within her. He moved slowly at first, wanting to pleasure her as much as possible instead of rushing, but he increased his speed as she began moving with him at a slightly faster pace.

"_Please_," she hissed into his ear.

Niles held her tighter as he grinded deeper into her thighs, making certain to pay full attention to the bundle of nerves at the apex of her womanhood. She moaned his name in a deep voice that she barely recognized as her own as he fought hard to withhold himself from going off the edge of ecstasy too soon. Her hips bucked from the table when he lovingly stroked over one of her taut nipples. He moaned and she sighed as he softly massaged her breasts and simultaneously nipped and suckled at her neck. Her nails bit and scratched into the flesh of his back, serving to heighten his pleasure. Finally, he began to feel her muscles spasm around his shaft and her legs shake uncontrollably as she neared her climax.

"Let go for me," he moaned as his own legs began to quake.

They cried out together as they both went spiraling into a passionate abyss. C.C. gripped the edges of the table so hard that her knuckles turned white from the pressure, and her toes went numb from being curled so tightly. Niles leaned fully against her, fearful that his legs would suddenly give out.

Niles was careful not to force all of his weight onto C.C. as he collapsed onto her, both of them panting hard. Those sounds along with the internal hammering of their hearts, which felt as if they were about to burst, were the only sounds to break the silence in the room.

"I love you, Butler Boy," C.C. said as she ran her fingers through his sweet-smelling hair.

She feared for a moment that her words were too cliché and that she shouldn't have broken the peaceful silence, but a reassuring smile crept onto his face as he kissed her temple. He would never tire of hearing those words from her.

"I love you, too."

"I guess you really do have a reason to clean in here now," she teased, looking around at the clothes and papers scattered carelessly onto the floor.

"Mmhm," he hummed as he pushed a lock of golden hair behind her ear. "Thanks for giving me an excuse."

Niles felt his body react immediately as C.C. laughed huskily.

"Oh, anytime, Bell Boy. _Anytime_."

**The End**


End file.
